Too Much, Too Little, Too Late
by adDicted2life
Summary: Liz Parker went to her cousin's after she "slept" with Kyle.The gang doesn't talk to her excluding Micheal and Kyle. Her cousin lives in New York. In New York she became friends with a transgenic, a vampire, a vampire hunter, a spy and a witch. When Liz g
1. Default Chapter

Title: Too Much, Too Little, Too Late Author:Addicted2Khivar Crossover:Harry Potter/Dark Angel/The Night world Books/Roswell Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my orginal characters blah blah blah Summary:Liz Parker went to her cousin's after she "slept" with Kyle.The gang doesn't talk to her excluding Micheal and Kyle. Her cousin lives in New York. In New York she became friends with a transgenic, a vampire, a vampire hunter, a spy and a witch. When Liz gets Sick they will come to rescue her. Each one has a past what happens when the past catches them one by one.  
  
I once had a heart. You tore it apart. I once had a soul. And now I've lost control. You could have saved me But you didn't see That I was dieing That I was crying That's alright though Cause I like what I've become. I am Elizabeth Parker. The empty one.  
  
Prolouge: Changed  
  
Elizabeth Parker had changed. Thanks to her new friends. There were six of them. Aaliyah Roland, the witch. Terry Adamson, the vampire hunter. Jayanti Durga, the vampire. Nakasha Davids, the spy. Eva Jacobs, the transgenic and she was Elizabeth Parker, the Alien. They met, they liked and they became friends, end of story. Now she was on a plane back to Roswell, unfortunately. Eliza, as she was know called was wearing leather pants, that were like a second skin, a leather bikini top and over her bikini top, she had a sort sleeved t-shirt that said, " Approach With Caution" Life had changed for Liz Parker. She had an attitude, a temper and didn't care about anyone else, give or take a few people.  
  
"Please fasten your seatbelts, the plane will be landing in 5 minutes. Thank You." said the operator.  
  
*Home sweet home* Liz thought.*I miss them already*referring to "Six Pack" aka her new group of friends.  
  
After the plane had landed, she caught a cab home, as her parents were out of town for an emergency or something.  
  
*The first thing I intended to do is have a bath* Liz thought as she reached the doors of 'The Crashdown'. The Crashdown was packed and noisy. She was just standing in the middle of the doorway, when she noticed the 'Pod Squad' in there usual both.  
  
*Oh great, just what I need. A welcoming committee*. Liz's mood changed. She wiped her face of any emotion walked straight passed the 'Pod Squad' and 'accidentally' spilt cherry coke all over Isabel and Maria. They screamed.  
  
'You bitch, look what you've done' said Isabel.  
  
"Sorry, didn't you see you there" Liz replied sarcastically. She walked away leaving a stunned *Pod Squad*.  
  
*This is gonna be a great year* Liz thought with a smirk.  
  
Roswell High school 


	2. Nakasha

Liz had been home for nearly a week now. There were still a few weeks until school started and Liz was BORED!!!!!! Her parents had come home and were not exactly happy about how she had changed. She had quit her waitressing job and now she just hung around avoiding everyone, except Michael and Kyle. "God this place is boring" she complained to Michael who was flipping burgers. "This is Roswell, what else is it suppose to be?" Michael was impressed about the changes in Liz. At first he was shocked but now he liked it. "I miss New York. Stuck up people. That was the life" she sighed. Suddenly the door burst open. "Life's a bitch and then you die, so fuck this world and let's get high" someone shouted out. She was an African-American and had straight black hair. She wore a shirt that said "Damn I'm Hot" in bold red letters and black jeans with leather boots. "Kasha" yelled out Liz, running up to her and hugging her. "Damn right baby girl. You don't think we would leave you lone to fight the assholes of this place by yourself" Liz laughed and they moved to a table. "This some small town ya got ya self Liza" "Yup and boring too so what are you doing here?" "What can I say I missed you and the rest of the packs are busy " "Thank god you're here, this place is so.... QUIET" "Yeah well, that's what I'm here to cure" "You wanna get out of here" "Sure"  
  
Everyone was in shock as they left. "Who was that chick?" Maria said "and how does she know Liz?" The question was left hanging in the air.  
  
Desert "And this is the desert. Isn't it beautiful?" Liz said sarcastically. "Gorgeous" Kasha replied. "Did you know that somebody's following us?" "There's an old back road down this road" Nakasha nodded. They drove bout 2 mile down and turned left behind a rock and waited.  
  
"Where did they go?" Max and the rest of the gang were following the 2 girls. They had followed them all the way from the Crashdown. Suddenly a car was parked in front of them with two chic's sitting on the hood of it. "Why are you following us?" Liz asked. The gang was at a loss not knowing what to say. "Well" Kasha spoke up "Liza asked you a question. You should answer it." "Who the fuck are you?" It was Maria. "You must be Maria." She said her voice filled with disgust. "You told her about us?" "She had no choice but too." Nakasha retorted. "What the hell does that mean?" Isabel yelled getting frustrated. Nakasha was about to retort when Liz screamed. "I don't know why you guys want but you will not interrogate my friend. You guys didn't care less about how I was two weeks ago so but out of my life."  
  
"But we're your friends" "No you're not" Each word was clear and precise and in a dangerously low tone of voice. She and Kasha walked to the car got in and just before they left Liz said "Friends don't leave each other when it's most needed.  
  
Then they left leaving a stunned Max, Tess, Alex, Maria and Isabel.  
  
"Eliza are you alright" Kasha asked full of concern. "Damn those guys are annoying don't you think?" Liz said in a shaky voice. "Elizabeth Parker, you really shouldn't lie to me" Nakasha had pulled the car over and parked in the middle of the desert. Suddenly Liz broke down and cried. "It's alright now Liza" Kasha said soothingly. "I .hiccup...thought it would be ...hiccup...but" "I know" "It just..hiccup... hurts" "I know" They just sat there while Liz cried 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys thanx for the reviews.  
  
Nakasha hated morning. In her opinions God must have been seriously demented to create them, even though that wasn't even logical, she stuck by her theory. After the incident in the desert, she took Eliza home. Her parents questioned her like she was a boyfriend they didn't approve of. Once she had got past that she stayed the night. "Good Morning" Liz said as she yawned. "Good and morning are two words that do not belong in the same sentence" she muttered out under her breath sleepily as she walked to the kitchen. "Morning Nakasha" It was Nancy. Nakasha just muttered something in reply and walked over to the fridge. Nancy looked confused. "Don't mind her mom, she isn't a morning person." Liz said smiling. "I can see that" Nancy was glad to see Liz smiling. "Where's dad?" "He's opening the Crashdown" came the reply. "This early?" Nancy just shrugged. Then the phone rang. "Lizzy, it's for you" "Coming dad" she shouted back. "Lizzy" came the moan from Nakasha's mouth. "Sorry Kasha" she apologized and whispered to her mother "She's got sensitive ears in the morning". Nancy just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hello?" "Elizabeth Parker." Came the shout from the other side. "Am I so unimportant that you can't gather up the strength to pick up the phone and call me like you promised?" "Sorry Jayanti. I forgot" she laughed. "Really, you would think that your generation with all your 'smart' technology you would have actually know how to use it by now" he said in a huff. "I'm soooo sorry Jayanti" she pleaded. "You're forgiven. Now how's a big girl like you doing in a small town like Alienwell?" He said in a very fake grandpa voice "I'm fine. Kasha's here. You want to speak to her?" "No, my dear. She and I had a little argument" "Over what?" "If we are all born sinners?" "How did you guys get to that topic" "Long story, short amount of time." "If you say so" Liz replied in a sarcastic voice. "Now, now dear child, how have you been treating Roswell?" "A few beatings here and there" she joked "Nothing too serious I hope." "Of course not" "Well I have to go but Terry wants to talk to you." "Kay" "Hey liza" "Hi" "You really should've called him. You have no idea what it's like to listen to a 1000 year old vampire moan and groan." "I heard that" came a shout from the background "So you do have ears" "Your as funny as you are smart." Came the retort. Liz deciding she didn't want to get in the middle of this decided to say goodbye. "Look I gotta go Tear so call me later" "Sure thing Liza"  
  
She hung up.  
  
"Bye Tear" came the sarcastic reply from behind. Liz turned around sharply. "Oh you" she said simply. It was Maria. "What are you doing here?" she snapped "I work here remember" came the retort. "Sorry, I didn't know we allowed dogs in here" and with that she stalked off.  
  
After Nakasha got over feeling sorry for herself, she and Liz went shopping. 


End file.
